The circle of fifth is a popular tool in music theory. In brief, the circle of fifth is a visual representation of the music relationships among the twelve tones of the chromatic scale, their corresponding key signatures, and the associated major and minor keys. The visual representation is such that a sequence of pitches or key tonalities letter, number, and symbol notes form the shape of a circle. The placement of the letter, number, and symbol notes on the circle further signifies the relationships between the pitches and tones. The circle of fifth and its variants are often used as teaching aids in the learning of music. However, to understand the working of the circle of fifth requires substantial training Even experienced musician would find the circle of fifth unintuitive and inconvenient to use. As such, there is an unmet need for a musical tool that is easy to use, intuitive, and readily understandable by novice and professional musician alike.